Numb
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: This is Marlene's point of view when Amick is reeducating her. This is also a songfic, Numb by Linkin Park. RnR plz.


A/N: Ok, this is my first Blue Gender fic, so please go easy on me! This is going to be about how Marlene feels when Amick Hendar is 'reeducating' her. This is ALL in Marlene's point of view. This is also a song fic. The song is Numb by Linkin Park.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: ...no...obviously I don't own Blue Gender or any of the characters...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How could I, Marlene Angel, be assigned to be..reeducated?!?! Darn the High Council...I just wanted to see Yuji to make sure he was alright...after all. I owe him my life.  
  
I hate these drills...why'd they have to make us shoot the people?! This is so cruel!  
  
I screamed as a 'blue' jumped onto my armer shrike.   
  
**I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface,**  
  
Amick opened the shrike up and slapped me across the face. I stayed there stunned as she yelled at me, "You're a fool!"  
  
I hate that woman...  
  
**I don't know what you're expecting of me, Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes,**  
  
Now on to the next training session. While I walked there, I held back the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
As I got my helmet on and my gun ready, I kept thinking of Yuji. I followed the other soldiers, ready to shoot any blue that came at me.  
  
Step by step I went, the next thing I know, another soldier was on the ground screaming for dear life as a young blue ate away on his leg!!   
  
**Caught in the undertow Just caught in the undertow, every step that I take is another mistake to you, Caught in the undertow Just caught in the undertow,**  
  
I rushed over and killed the blue. I tried helping the soldier up, after all. Yuji taught me no one gets left behind.  
  
"CODE #2805! What do you think you're doing?! Leave him be and return to your mission right this instant!," Amick yelled.  
  
I ignored her, and went my way while helping the wounded soldier walk.  
  
"What the heck does she think she's doing?!?!," Amick said to herself.  
  
**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, So much more aware, I'm becoming this, All I want to do, Is be more like me, And be less like you,**  
  
I was surrounded by blue. I set the soldier down as I started to shoot every blue in sight.  
  
As I cleared them out, I could feel Amick glaring.  
  
"Do it," Amick said to a person who was controlling the surroundings.  
  
"What?! But-," he tried to say.  
  
"DON'T QUESTION ME," Amick said sternly. He nodded and pressed a button.  
  
**Can't you see that your smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control,'Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart, right in front of you,**  
  
I gasped as a blue jumped out of no where in front of me. It started 'feasting' on my flesh. I screamed to the top of my lungs. The pain was too intense. Then...I fainted.  
  
**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow, every step that I take is another mistake to you, caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow and every second I waste is more than I can take,***  
  
I woke up in the medical room. The soldier I helped was in the bed next to me.  
  
Where's Yuji? I have to find Yuji!!  
  
**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, So much more aware, I'm becoming this, All I want to do, Is be more like me, And be less like you,**  
  
I got up and ran to where the operated on samples and severely wounded soldiers. As I walked up to the glass, I saw that he was gone. He was there before!! I swear!! W-what happened t-t-to h-him?!  
  
**And I know I may end up failing too, But I know you were just like me, With someone disappointed in you,**  
  
I heard something in the back corner. Though I didn't care about turning around to see...I just want to see Yuji is all...  
  
**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, So much more aware, I'm becoming this, All I want to do, Is be more like me, And be less like you,**  
  
After a few minutes, Amick appeared behind me with soldiers armed and ready to shoot. I only glared at her. That woman could not possibly know how I was feeling.  
  
"Code #2805. You have disobeyed us enough. Now come with me to your cell," she said.  
  
**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I'm tired of being what you want me to be. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I'm tired of being what you want me to be.**  
  
I was dragged into a little room. They threw me onto the floor like before. I WILL get out of here and see Yuji again. Even if it's the last thing I do...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know I didn't get the entire episode right, but I don't really care since this is a fiction. But please review!! And PLEASE don't flame me. Anyway, flames only put my number of reviews up. So I don't get why people like flaming others so harshly...oh well. Laterz! 


End file.
